Eragon: Alalëa
by Ithio
Summary: Summary Inside. for future reference If you're 17 or under please don't read the mature scenes, they're descriptive and only for those above 18. EragArya and M for a reason ppl.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN **THE INHERITANCE CYCLE** OR ANY OF THE ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, ETC.

THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF MR. CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI

THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY OWN IDEAS ON WHAT I'M WRITING.

**Dialogue:**

This is how my dialogue works

"text here" common tongue, talking

'text here' common tongue, thinkin

_"text here"_ ancient language, talking

'_text here'_ ancient language, speaking

"_**text here**_" ancient language, magic

**Some info on the fic and otherwise:**

Umm...dunno where this really came from lol. I was watching lord of the rings, and then I read the chapter where Eragon gets the vision of leaving Alagaesia and it kinda just molded together lol. I really am not too sure where I'm going with this story, so please bare with me lol.

**Full Summary:**

Eragon felt that it was finally time. After discovering his true inheritance, and the secrets behind his true race, the ancient and noble Grey Folk, he decides to board the final ship leaving for the west. The final ship of elves, setting sail for Alalëa. He and Arya decide to start a new life for themselves, a simple life, one where they could teach and live without any problems from others. They head for the west, where Eragon and Arya take up farming and teaching magic and bladework.


	2. goodbyes and Alalëa

Okay, this is it so please read it and tell me what ya think!

Yours Truly,

Ithio

--

Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Alalëa

--

Teirm:

--

Eragon and Arya stood quietly as they awaited for their friends and family to meet them at the edge of the docks. Slowly, one by one, the 'group' approached them and the dragons, until at last Murtagh and Nasuada reached the group.

"Alas, the time of the elves in Alagaesia has come to an end. The last of my people are leaving, and so we must say goodbye. The time of the Riders has finished...and so begins the dominion of men." said Eragon, as he looked at his friends one by one, before facing Arya and keeping an eye on her for a minute or two.

"Why...Why must you leave?" asked a small child holding onto Katrina's hand, before running up at Eragon and gripping his legs tightly in her small arms. Bending down, Eragon smiled slightly, and he picked the small child up.

"I am sorry, Alarice, but I don't belong here...I know it does little to comfort you, but I promise you that I will always remember you. Take good care of your little brother, okay?" said Eragon as he held the teary-eyed child.

"O...Ok...Okay," responded the child, before Eragon handed her to Roran and lifted his hand.

"_**Mind of the Grey Folk, enlighten her. Souls of her Ancestors, Guide her. Strength of the Dragons, Protect her.**_" said Eragon in the ancient language before kissing the child, and facing Roran, Murtagh, Joed, and Nasuada.

"And so here, at last, on the edge of the sea comes the end of our fellowship." said Eragon as he smiled lightly at them as he saw all of them holding back their own tears, "Do not be afraid to weep, there is nothing wrong with tears."

Eragon turned back, and let Arya say her goodbyes before her, Saphira, and Galzra (Arya's Dragon) all boarded the ships. Eragon faced his friends one last time before saying...

"Murtagh, Nasuada...it is time." said Eragon, and the two people walked forward, much to the shock of those around them.

"What...What's going on? Where are you going?" asked several of them.

"We have been accorded a special priveledge, passage on the last ship of the elves to the west." said Murtagh, "It has been ten years since that day, yet I still feel as though I'm ready for one last journey."

"One last journey indeed," responded Nasuada as she walked with the aid of Murtagh, her right leg having been damaged during the final battle. Eragon smiled as he followed Nasuada and Murtagh onto the deck of the ship, before holding up his hand and recalling the planks that had been connecting it to the shipyard. He slowly waved at them before looking back and summoning a gust of wind to start carrying the ship out to sea. Eragon ran up to the edge of the shipyard and let out a massive, yet unintelligible, yell the likes of which Eragon had never heard.

A massive pain shot through Eragon's sides and back as he used magic, and knowing what was about to happen...he started walking towards his cabin, no one bothering him as he walked towards it. As soon as he reached it he shut the door and blocked out his thoughts from any save Saphira, before he fell onto his bed tears flowing freely from his eyes.

_'Little one, it does you no good to hide there like that,_' said Saphira, and when he didn't respond she sent another message his way, _'I have informed Arya of this. She is coming to speak with you now.'_

_"Eragon?" _he heard a voice say from outside, and he didn't even bother getting up, instead merely opening the door through magic. Arya gasped at the condition she found him in, tears flowing freely from his face as he held his sides like a wounded man. She ran to him, and made him open his arms and let her see his stomach, ignoring his well versed protests.

"_Eragon..." _she said threateningly, and he immediately quieted and abated his physical protests, letting her inspect his sides and back. The moment she removed his shirt, she gasped loudly. Several markings, tattoos in the ancient language, were appearing on Eragon's flesh. It didn't seem like his body was being ripped to do create them either, instead it looked like magic was guiding the quickly multiplying ink.

"_Era...Eragon...What...What's happening?" _she asked him, and he wiped his tears before answering her.

"_My ascension."_ was his simple responce, but it brough out a huge range of feelings in Arya. The two of them had known this day would eventually come, after all the hidden scriptures of the Grey Folk talked greatly about their ascension into their full forms, which granted them absolute control over magic, and true immortality, to them and any that they came into contact with more than several hours a day, save from a blade wielded by the one to grant immortality to them. The two of them waited for several hours as the pain soared through Eragon's body before finally stopping, and as Eragon opened his eyes he could feel his body overflowing with power.

"Eragon?... Is your glow normal?" asked Arya meekly. The moment he faced her a part of him shot into her mind, devouring all the information inside of it before he could even stop it. Immediately he shut his eyes, and shook his head 'no' in responce to Arya's question.

"So then...it can't be...It's your magic isn't it? It's palpable, that's never been heard of before unless you were actively performing a spell." said Arya, completely stunned as the information dawned on her. Eragon smiled weakly as he opened his eyes and looked at her once more. This time he was prepared for the probe and he removed it, before it hit her.

"The ability to see one's magic merely requires a great concentration of power. Only the greatest of my people were ever able to achieve it before complete maturity, but not a single one before their fourth ascension, so I find this strange. Few if any reached it before the fifth. Although by the sixth and final, most people had it done." explained Eragon, "My race, and yours now, doesn't feel magic as even the dragons do. We perform magic in its purest and truest forms, that's why we're truly immortal. The dragons minds do not need protection from magic, much like ours, but unlike them we can perform concious spells of equal proportion, although our reserves are not infinite as theirs are. Our immortality comes to be because our magic removes any ailment or wound from our body before it could kill us."

"Are all your ascensions going to be painful?" asked Arya, and Eragon shook his head 'no'.

"The first one is felt when one is in extreme sorrow. The next, when one is in extreme pain, often from the first, and so these are achieved together. The third and fourth are often associated with one another as well. The third is received when one feels love for another, true and undying love. While as the fourth is reached when one achieves purest unity with the other, or in layman's terms when they mate. The fifth and sixth are the largest in expansion of power as they have to do with protection of many things. The fifth ascension is reached when one's true love is in the greatest of pains, while as the sixth and final is received at the most joyous of events. The final ascension, and the one marking a youngling becoming a true man among the Grey Folk, is the birth of one's firstborn." finished Eragon.

"How many have you had now?" she asked, and Eragon smirked.

"That's for me to know, and you to drive yourself crazy trying to find out," he said in a mischevious tone, and he brought his energies inside of him. For the month and a half, the only people that met with Eragon were Arya and Saphira, his ascension leaving him vulnerable to any form of attack. Anyone else who tried to even knock on his door was blown back by one of the two protective females. The only one that was even permitted to bring Eragon anything was Murtagh, who rarely went out of his room due to having to care for Nasuada. Finally on the third day, of the fourth week, of the second month since setting out from Alagaesia...Land was spotted. A knock was heard on Eragon's door and he opened the door only to be greeted by Arya's smiling face.

"Come on..." she said hurridly, pulling him towards her, and she led him onto the deck. The moment that Eragon caught sight of the land he was awestruck. The mountains meeting the sea astounded him, and he wondered if this was what the Empire looked like before the fall. The single settlement that was visible from a mile or so away from shore its high walls were more majestic than any that Eragon had seen in his life, and he was glad that he would be spending the rest of his days in semi-exile. He and Arya had talked it over, and the two wanted to open a magic school for young elfen children, and Eragon wanted to show them the beauty of hard work and diligence. As they walked off the ship they were greeted by several key members of Alagaesia's elfen society. Lord Dathedr, and Lord Gilderien sat on proud horses as they awaited the arrival of their king and queen, and the last of the riders.

"_My king and queen_," said Dathedr, as he bowed his head and recited the traditional greeting.

"_Lord Dathedr, Lord Gilderien, it is good to see you here." _responded Eragon, _"I was growing worried that I would find no one nearby and I would be stuck in solitude."_

_"I do highly doubt that you would complain about such a lifestyle my king, afterall. Did you not seek to abate taking the throne?" _answered Gilderien,_ "We have done as you asked my king, and we contacted several other tribes of elves. All have agreed to your request, but they also wish to meet with our ruling party."_

_"Well you go and meet them, I'm done with this whole King work. I came here to live a simple life as a farmer and a teacher, nothing more."_ said Eragon, and Dathedr laughed loudly and heartedly.

_"My lord, if there is one thing you shall never have it is a simple life. It does not suit one such as yourself."_ said Dathedr, and Eragon smiled lightly as he and Arya mounted their horses, Saphira and Galzra having gone ahead with the supplies.

_"I suppose it doesn't, does it? Well no matter. Arya and I have already decided that we shall live as nothing more than any other elf. I shall pass on my teachings in a school for magic, just as Murtagh will in a fencing school, and with that we shall each show the world the beauties of our respective arts." _said Eragon as they rode lightly through the streets, and crowds flocked towards the four riders and their majestic horses. Eventually as they reached the edges of town at which point Eragon and Arya started riding hard towards the west, while as Dathedr and Gilderien went towards the north west.

--

Five days later:

A small grouping of trees with a vast plain around it, west of the White City:

--

Eragon and Arya stopped their horses hard at the edge of the group of trees, and smiled. This was where they were going, this would be their new home. Walking off his horse Eragon set upon for three days and two nights to sing all the trees into the shapes he wanted for the houses, and eventually he had the twenty trees matching what he wanted. Raising his hand he delved deeper into his reserves and raised the ground several miles around the clearing and he lowered the ground in front of the new walls, building a deep trench which he linked to a small river from deep underground. Slowly his work proceeded, but when he was done he inspected everything and was immediately satisfied. He knew that his first few students would be arriving in the next few days, so he was able to finally rest at home, and as soon as he touched his pillow, he fell into the deepest slumber he had ever had.

--

Yours Truly,

Ithio


End file.
